Many Years in The Future
by Ito Muira
Summary: The Delta kids (Katherine, Danielle, Kohaku, and Collin) have found out that the beta game of Sburb has come out. They all decide to play the game, only to know that Danielle doesn't have a Server application person. Could these 4 kids know what it takes to beat the game?
1. DeltaStuck

A young girl stands in her room. Today is her 12th birthday, but today will be the day she will be named. What is her name?

**Enter name.**


	2. Enter Name

You type in MADAM DUMBASS. She looked over at you smiling with a deathly aura around her.

**Try again bitch.**


	3. Try again

Your name is Katherine Legenddi. You're a young girl who is a little insane, but hides it by trying to be cute. Your only parental guardians would be your 22 year old sister Lily, and Lily's husband, Josh. Your hobbies are acting, singing, and playing video games. You also LOVE anime.

**Look at the poster above the dresser.**


	4. Kat:Look at The Poster Above The Dresser

This is an autographed poster of your favorite band, Marianas Trench. Your favorite song from Marianas Trench is a tie between Toy Soldiers and Celebrity Status.

**Go to the closet door and open it.**


	5. Katherine: Go to The Closet And Open it

You walk up to the closet door and open it, causing a lot of costumes (from your cons and plays) to fall on top of you.

**Get out of the costume pile.**


	6. Katherine: Get Out Of The Costume Pile

You struggle to get out of the costume pile, and you somehow managed to get out of it. You are now staring at the costume pile, causing an awkward silence between the two of you.

**Pick up one of the costumes from the costume pile and wear it.**


	7. Katherine: Pick Up One Of The Costumes

You are now wearing one of your most recent-made cosplays, Grell from Black Butler. But it seems your wig for Grell is missing.

**Search in the chest with stars for the wig.**


	8. Katherine:Search in The Chest With Stars

You search in the chest, but all you had were scripts from previous plays you've been in. Could it be? Oh no. You bet your older sister, Lily has it. She's always yelling at you to stop watching anime and video games. You hear a sound from your laptop.

**Go to the laptop.**


	9. Katherine: Go to The Laptop

You see your background picture, Yuno from Mirai Nikki. You're not sure why, but she seems very cool to you.

**Check to see who's pestering you.**


	10. Katherine: See Who's Pestering You

You open up K.L.I.T.S. and see that one of your best friends, Danielle, has pestered you.

**Show Pesterlog.**


	11. Katherine: Show Pesterlog

- [PW] PandaWhisperer started pestering [SA] SorceryAlchemist -

PW: hey

SA: oh hey danielle ^-^

SA: whats up?

PW: have you heard the news?

SA: what news?

PW: the creator of SAO trapped its players in a video game

SA: thats an anime dude

PW: no im serious

SA: nope not believing it

PW: whatever thats all i want to tell you *PW starts walking away*

SA: *SA grabs PW's sleeve, tugging it, and looking up at her teary-eyed*

SA: please dont leave!

SA: i was just kidding

SA: you know i believe you!

PW: *PW cups SA's face with her own hands, wiping the tears*

PW: i hate to see you cry you know

SA: i know ^-^

PW: ...

PW: anyway

PW: did you get the beta game for sburb yet

SA: i think its in the mail let check


	12. Katherine: You look out Your Window

You look out the window, seeing that the mailbox is stuffed with anime stuff you bought online a couple days ago. Josh's car comes up through the driveway, picking up the mail in the meantime.

**Show Pesterlog.**


	13. Katherine: Pester Danielle

SA: ugh

SA: my stupid sisters husband got the mail before me

PW: i know that feeling bro

PW: im going to have to steal my brothers copy of the game

PW: because they didnt get me a copy

PW: and they didnt tell me shit about this game

SA: that sucks

PW: nah its fine

PW: my brothers and i are close

PW: theyll understand

SA: i better get going to get the beta ill bbl ^0^

PW: k good luck dude

- [SA] SorceryAlchemist ceased pestering [PW] PandaWhisperer -


	14. Katherine: Captchalogue-

Katherine allocates her strife specibus with bowkind. You are quite talented with a bow and arrow after all. You captchalogue your laptop and PDA in your Sylladex in case you need to pester one of your friends.

**Go back to the chest and look at one of the scripts.**


	15. Go Back to The Chest & Look at a Script

You pick up your all-time favorite script, Romeo and Juliet. If you had to be in any type of relationship, this would be your dream. You captchalogue the Romeo and Juliet script in your Sylladex.

**What's that box under the bed?**


	16. Kat: What's That Box Under The Bed?

That is you disguise box, where you keep all of your disguises. Danielle is a master of sneaking and she has taught you a skill or two, so you feel pretty confident about your sneaking and disguise skills.

**Wear one of your disguises.**


	17. Katherine: Wear One Of Your Disguises

You are now wearing a ninja outfit. It's absolutely perfect, or so you think. You think you're about ready to go down the stairs.

**Get out of the Room.**


	18. Katherine: Get Out of Your Room

You go out of your room and head downstairs, only to see one of those sexy-anime-guy-body pillows right in front of you.

**Katherine: Punch the Body Pillow**


	19. Katherine: Punch The Body Pillow

You punch the sexy-anime-guy-body pillow causing you to lose your balance and fall down the stairs, crashing in one of the manga piles in the middle room. You hear a faint voice in your head, but you can't make out what it's saying.

**Katherine: Concentrate on the voices in your head**


	20. Katherine: Concentrate on the voices

It sounds like it said, "I told you about the stairs dog!" or maybe, "I warned you about the stairs bro!"

**Katherine: Stop goofing off and get out of the pile**


	21. Stop goofing off and get out of the pile

You get out of the pile of manga. You wondered what collection you stumbled in this time.

**Katherine: Pick up a manga book from the pile and read a random page**


	22. Pick up a manga and read it

You blush massively as you read a sex scene from the book. Looks like you fell into Lily's Yuri and Yaoi collection. Fortunately for you, you've already read this series and is a huge fangirl about it. This series is called Junjou Romantica.

**Katherine: Stop Reading it**


	23. Katherine: Stop Reading It

But it's so good and Misaki's about to confess his love for Usagi! Go, Misaki, go!

**Fine, go ahead and read it**


	24. Fine Go Ahead and Read It

An hour passes and you've finished that volume. Oh, how you love that series. You look at the table in front of you and you see a can of TAB.

**Katherine: Drink the TAB**


	25. Katherine: Drink the TAB

You refuse to drink the it is one of your favorite drinks, that TAB is reserved for your dead fiance which you may or may not have killed. ...What? He was a good-for-nothing loser who cheated and bullied you. He only got what he deserved.

**Katherine: Examine you dead fiance's urn**


	26. Examine your dead fiance's urn

You're actually glad that he's gone, or otherwise your future would have been total hell with a stuck-up immature brat.

**It's hot in here.**


	27. It's hot in Here

Yes it is. Anything else you would like to add?

**Take the outfit off**


	28. take the outfit off

You shrug and take the outfit off. Underneath it though was an Equius Zahhak cosplay, only without the glasses. Were you expecting her to be naked? You pervert.

**What the heck are you wearing**


End file.
